1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a valve button structure including a terminal orifice insert of predetermined design and configuration disposed in communicating relation with one or more feed passages and a feed channel also of predetermined configuration wherein the various structural components of the button are arranged and structured to regulate the rate and/or the pattern of the fluid product as it issues from the body of the valve button dependent upon the particular characteristics of the product being dispensed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the aerosol dispensing industry, a constant consideration in the design of the various components which make up an aerosol dispenser, valve mechanism or valve button, is a desired rate and/or pattern of dispensing of product from the container. A major consideration in determining the desired rate or pattern is of course the characteristics of the product being dispensed. It is well known that patterns for dispensing aerosol products range from a light mist-type of pattern to a relatively solid homogeneous pattern for the heavier products.
In order to create the desired pattern, it is well known that certain heavier products must first be mechanically broken-up into a mist-like consistency. The ultimate pattern in which the product is dispensed is then further determined by the configuration of the terminal orifice of the button or of an insert from which the product issues.
There are numerous designs in the aerosol industry for mechanical breakup buttons or actuators for aerosol valves. Generally, such buttons or actuators comprise structures specifically configured to impart a swirling action to the product prior to leaving the terminal orifice. In this manner, the swirling action of the product creates an actual mechanical breakup. The swirling action generated during the breakup of the product normally produces an annular or hollow cone-shaped spray pattern. However, in many instances, and again dependent upon the specific characteristics of the product being dispensed, a more solid or homogeneous spray pattern is desired. However, when dealing with product of a heavier consistency, it is frequently desirable to "break up" the product into more of a mist-like state or consistency so that both the rate of delivery and pattern of the product being dispensed can better be regulated.
Applicant's invention as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,571 is an example of a mechanical breakup button capable of determining or regulating the pattern of product being dispensed when that product has predetermined characteristics. While the valve button structure of the above-noted patent is extremely satisfactory for the dispensing of certain products, the valve button structure of the present invention represents an improvement thereon wherein product types of certain characteristics are dispensed at predetermined rates and in predetermined patterns.
The French Pat. No. 1,160,064 and the British Pat. No. 1,161,865 also discloses structures relating to aerosol valves and valve buttons utilizing button inserts designed to aid in the determination of the rate and/or product at which products are dispensed. While apparently functional, the valve and valve button structures of these two prior art references show relatively complex structures which are not specifically intended to accomplish regulation of delivery rate and pattern in the manner accomplished by the structure of the present invention.